


Fuckachu, Fuck Attack!

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Booty Calls, Cussing, Gen, Groin Attack, Pikachu says a bad word, Shot in the nads, Swearing, Violence, bad words, let Pikachu say fuck, shit blowing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Just another fucking day in the life of detective Pikachu.





	Fuckachu, Fuck Attack!

"Fuck," fucked Pikachu one fuckingly beautiful morning as he fucked out of bed and fucked down to the kitchen for a quick fuck. I mean breakfast. And then a fuck because there was a hot little Jigglypuff there for a booty call. So they ate food and then they fucked. Then Pikachu got a fucking call and went out to fucking solve a case.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he got kicked in the nads by some fucking bad guy. "Fuck shit son of a bitch hell right in the cock FUCK YOU FUCKER!" And he shot the guy with a gun because he can't use his powers. Fuck. Oh well, the bad guy fucking died. "Fuck you, fucker." Then when the case was done he fucked back home, ate a fucking sandwich, and went the fuck to sleep. The fucking end.


End file.
